


Makoto is naive, far too naive

by kittyboyuwu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Naegi Makoto, Bottom Togami Byakuya, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masochism, Naegi Makoto Is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Top Naegi Makoto, Top Togami Byakuya, both of them switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyboyuwu/pseuds/kittyboyuwu
Summary: A curious bottle of pills are found by Aoi Asahina that strikes Byakuya's interest. Wondering why, Makoto asks Byakuya why they were so interesting on his way to put them back. He is only met with a cruel remark from Byakuya and the suggestion that he should take one and find out.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY OKAY HEY GUYS SO UHM!! THIS KILLED ME!! This was my first time writing smut and it took me 2 days. This is a little rough around the edges but I think I edited it enough to be enjoyable!! Please comment and let me know what you guys think :3

Byakuya walked down the hallways of Hope’s Peak Academy. They had been trapped in this hellhole for roughly a week and he was extremely sick of dealing with insufferable commoners. It seemed that Naegi was the only one he could mildly deal with. He wasn't as bad as the rest of them, and definitely way better than Fukawa.  
He had just been interrupted by Naegi while reading in the library, he had told the heir that there was something important in the dining hall he thought he should see. He doubted it would be anything of actual use, but if it would make Naegi leave him alone, he would at least take a peek about this “important” thing.  
Walking into the dining hall Byakuya was met with an interesting sight. All of the students were surrounding one of the tables in the middle of the room since the heir was so tall he could slightly see what they were investigating; a bottle of pills? He walked closer to the table and confirmed that it was in fact just a bottle of pills. “Why are all you peasants so perplexed over a simple bottle of medication?”  
“It's not just any medication” Kirigiri retorted coldly. She also was one of the other students Byakuya could stand, he could admire her guts to touch the corpses that kept piling up. “Look closer at the label, Byakuya,”  
Byakuya leaned down and much to his amusement the label said “Aphrodisiacs”.  
“Well, that's quite the medication, where was this found?” Hina lifted her head up when this question was asked  
“I found it while I was searching for the cabinet in the nurses’ office. I had hurt my knee exercising and was looking for painkillers” the athletic girl explained.  
“Well, I think we should just forget we found these. We won't need them anyway,” Naegi commented. Everyone took his lead and simply decided to put the pills back to where they had found them.  
Byakuya was glad the little “meeting” had ended and went back to find his book in the library when he was yet again bothered by Naegi in the hallway “Hey! Togami!” the lucky boy shouted, much to Byakuya’s displeasure.  
“What do you want to impede my silence with this time, Naegi?” Byakuya remarked coldly, he just wanted to get back to his book and be left alone by the short brown-haired boy that had recently been plaguing his thoughts.  
“Well, um, Kyo told me to put these back but I was curious why you thought they were so interesting?” Byakuya always thought it was extremely annoying how naive Naegi was, but as payback for interrupting his book, he thought he should play with the shorter boy.  
“Oh I don't know Naegi, maybe you should take one and find out,” he said sharply, making the shorter boy feel belittled.  
“Maybe I will!” Naegi retorted, opening the pill bottle and popping two of the pills into his small mouth “Oh jeez, those taste disgusting” Byakuya stared in disbelief at the fact that he had taken two of the pills.  
“You should go put those back you know, and if you think you figured out why I thought those pills were so interesting; you should stop by my dorm,” Byakuya said before turning on his heel and walking back to his room, he might as well wait for the boy to come back crawling to his feet.  
Once at his room Byakuya picked up one of the books he had on his nightstand, it was a book about two sailors in victorian England who had fallen in love and were running from the military. He found the themes to be interesting and totally wasn't a homosexual, he couldn't possibly be. Although when he really thought about it; he wouldn't mind placing his hands all over the short brunette boy he was waiting for, with his small frame, soft pink lips, and submissive personality he seemed perfect for Byakuya. _“WAIT NO!” Byakuya thought “I’M NOT GAY! Well, maybe a little but I would never sink to Naegi’s level,”_  
5 minutes later Byakuya was still immersed in his reading when he heard someone knock on his door _“That must be Naegi”_ Byakuya thought _“He’s going to be in quite the pitiful state, I think I’m going to enjoy this”._ He walked to the door unlocking and opening it. Exactly as he predicted; Naegi was standing at his door looking extremely weak, he was using the wall to brace himself and his breathing was ragged. Byakuya was extremely amused at the sight of the shorter boy practically on his knees in front of him. “Looks like you figure out why this medication had piqued my interest, Naegi,”  
“Wh-What are,, these,, p-pills,” Naegi asked through his panting, this made Byakuya slightly frown  
“So you haven’t figured out what they are?” Byakuya said bringing his fingers to Naegi’s jaw so he could force him to make eye contact “I’m disappointed,” the heir let go of Naegi’s jaw and closed the door behind him, leaving the other boy outside looking like a wreck  
Barely seconds after Byakuya had closed the door and resumed reading his book; he heard another knock at his door. “Togami please!” Naegi called through the door “I-I don’t,, don’t know what to do,” the smaller boy could barely form a sentence through his laboured breathing “I could make him beg me, that would be amusing,” after that thought Byakuya walked back to the door, yet again unlocking and opening it. Naegi was practically a heap on the floor when Byakuya looked down on him.  
“If you want my help you’re going to have to beg for it,” Byakuya made it clear he wasn't going to budge if Naegi didn't beg and plead for his help, Naegi immediately caved and pulled himself onto his knees  
“Togami,, please help me,, I beg of y-you, I-I don’t know,, what I should do,, I n-need you t-to,, to help me” Naegi begged like his whole life depended on it, this pleased Byakuya. He opened his door further before crouching down to pick up the miserable boy that was at his feet.  
Once in his room, Byakuya set the boy in his arms down on the bed. He had been subconsciously looking forward to this. “Naegi I will help you, but you will first have to figure out how you're going to do this. You’re the one who was stupid enough to get stuck in this situation, you're incredibly idiotic,” Naegi’s eyes slowly started to collect tears after he heard what Byakuya said, he could barely put together a coherent thought besides the fact he needed help and he needed the tall blond heir standing in front of him.  
“I,, I c-can’t,”  
“Well then get out, I already told you what you needed to do to get my help,” Byakuya felt slightly bad saying this to the boy that was on the verge of crying and laying on his bed. Wait, he, Byakuya Togami, felt bad for a lowly commoner? He must be out of his mind, he was out of his mind.  
While Byakuya was busy pondering Naegi had slowly crawled towards him and was now pulling on his pant leg. “Are you ready to stop being so pitiful?” Byakuya spat at him, Naegi turned his head away as his blush turned a deep rouge  
“I-it hurts,,” He whimpered and fell onto his knees again, legs spread apart showcasing the tent that had grown in his pants.  
“Oh so you’re a slut now aren't you, Naegi?” Byakuya slapped the pitiful boy’s hand away from him and grabbed his jaw “If you admit it I might decide I want to help you,” Naegi’s eyes glistened as the tears started to fall down his face  
“I-I’m a slut, I’m y-your slut Togami” He hoped this would get Byakuya to help him, he could feel the pain as his pants got tighter and was extremely full of lust. Byakuya was more than pleased with Naegi’s addition of calling himself _“his slut_ ”, he could get used to it.  
“Since you begged so nicely I’ll give you a reward”  
Naegi’s tears started to dry up after hearing that, he was about to ask Byakuya what his reward would be before Byakuya started it. Byakuya reached down and grabbed the cause of Naegi’s pain, causing him to let out a surprisingly loud moan. Naegi immediately covered his mouth with his hands but that didn't stop his body from subconsciously grinding into Byakuya’s palm. “I see you're enjoying being a little slut for me, Naegi” Naegi shook his head “no” extremely fast as his blush deepened. “Oh, you don't? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I just took my palm away, right?”  
“W-wait! No! P-please don’t,, please,” Naegi now knew that if he wanted something he was going to have to be brutally honest or Byakuya would deny it “I want,, I need you to help me,, please don't take it away. I’m such a slut for you Togami”  
“It seems like you’ve earned yourself another reward, Naegi” Naegi just stopped thinking and let himself submit to Byakuya.  
Byakuya gestured for Naegi to let him take off his pants and he eagerly complied, yet again moaning when his erection was freed from his pants. He searched for Byakuya’s palm and when he couldn't find it he started to whine hoping Byakuya would put it back where it was. But instead, the heir put his bent leg on the bed and pulled Naegi onto it. Naegi gladly started rocking himself and grinding on Byakuya’s leg letting out whimpers and moans as he felt his needs slowly being met. Byakuya just sat there and watched as the brunette pleasured himself on his leg, this wasn't going to cut it for him though. He grabbed Naegi’s plump ass under his boxers and spread it apart causing Naegi to stop grinding on him. “W-what are you d-doing?” he asked, still whimpering  
“What do you think I’m doing slut? I’m doing what you asked me to,” Byakuya kept spreading Naegi until he could see his entrance. Byakuya stuck 2 of his fingers in Naegi’s face  
“Suck, now, fucking whore,” He demanded coldly, not breaking eye contact with Naegi who now had his finger in the warmth of his mouth and was sucking on them. When the heir decided they were wet enough he yanked back the smaller boy’s hair causing him to leave his jaw wide open.  
Byakuya decided Naegi no longer needed his boxers and threw them on the floor next to the bed. He also decided that he was tired of using formalities for the boy under him that was reduced to nothing but moans and panting. “Makoto lift your ass, now” He demanded  
“O-okay,, B-Byakuya,” Makoto replied, arching his back and putting his face in Byakuya’s chest before his hair was pulled and head lifted to meet the blond’s eyes  
“Who said you were allowed to use my first name, bitch. I am superior to you in all ways and you're lucky I decided to even think about putting my hands on your filthy body” Byakuya snapped, he didn't feel he conveyed his anger enough so he smacked Makoto’s ass with immense force. _“That should be enough to leave a mark, he needs to learn his place”_. He dropped Makoto’s head into his lap and pulled his hips up to where he wanted them to be. _“Maybe I’m being too aggressive, he looks scared. Whatever he was stupid enough to pop those pills like nothing”_.

Makoto POV

Makoto felt the numb pain after Togami had slapped his ass _“That felt so good,,, WAIT NO!! I SHOULDN’T THINKING THIS!!_ ” he squirmed under Togami’s brute force knowing it would do nothing. Togami was right when he said he was superior, he was much stronger than Makoto and could easily hold him down. After realising this he lay limp holding up his hips with what was left of his strength. His mind had been completely overrun by lust and there was nothing he could do but get on his knees and beg Togami to help him. He was such a pitiful creature, these thoughts overwhelmed him as his head lay on Togami’s lap. His eyes started to glisten with tears as he slowly started sobbing into the same leg he had been grinding on earlier like a stupid fucking whore.  
Hearing his crying Togami slowly pulled Makoto by the shoulders and held him close “Shhh shhh it’s okay, I didn’t mean it. You're okay, you're okay. Hey, come on, stop crying,” Togami whispered in his ear, slowly Makoto brought up his arms and wrapped them around the heir. Togami slowly and softly rubbed circles on his back as he continued to babble apologies to the small crying boy he held in his arms.  
Makoto slowly pulled away from Togami and put his head back down on his lap, this time no longer crying. “I-I um,, it felt good when,, when you,, uhm,, when you hit me, please do it again,” Makoto mumbled, he was embarrassed that Togami hitting him sent waves of pleasure through Makoto’s whole body. His brain was walking the thread-like tightrope between ungodly pleasure and excruciating pain, Togami acting like a safety if he fell.  
Doing as Makoto had pleaded; Togami raised his hand above his head and struck Makoto, causing to let out a loud bliss-filled moan. His erection twitched and his mind went foggy, he just needed Togami to keep doing as he had been. The next time Togami touched his ass, it wasn't to strike it, but to grope it and spread it again. Makoto was once again presented with Togami’s two fingers, but this time Togami didn’t even have to ask for Makoto to open his mouth. His jaw was still open and slack from his earlier moaning. Togami simply stuck his fingers in and waited for Makoto to enclose his fingers in the wet warmth and suck them.  
Makoto did exactly that; working his tongue around the heir’s thin long fingers making sure they didn't get caught on his teeth. Togami slowly took his fingers out of Makoto’s small mouth and slowly rubbed them around the edge of Makoto’s tight entrance. “Loosen up, it’s going to hurt at first but you already told me you liked that pain, didn't you?” Togami purred in Makoto’s ear. _“Hurt? What was going to hurt?”_ The naive boy though before Togami slowly pushed his fingers into Makoto. He let out a sound that was halfway between a whimper and a moan, he had never felt this pain before. It was different from when Togami had spanked him or slapped him, this was truly the definition of pleasure-filled aching. Togami kept inserting his fingers until he reached his 3rd knuckle. Makoto started to grow impatient, he wanted more and he wanted it rough and now.  
“More,,, more,, please, harder, Togami,, wreak me,,” Makoto purred  
Togami couldn’t protest when his little whore begged him so nicely, he started to pull and push his fingers inside Makoto until he started moaning and whining. Togami slowly started to scissor and explore inside Makoto, looking for his weak spot that would make him hit max pleasure. “Good,,, good, s-so good,, Toga-” Makoto was cut off when Togami found the spot he was looking for. For a split second, Makoto formed a coherent thought _“I wonder if Togami is hard too?”_.  
Searching for the answer to his question and filling himself with further satisfaction; Makoto pushed himself to his elbows and placed his hands on both of Togami’s legs. He realised that there was a large tent in Togami’s pants and yet his whole focus was still on Makoto. “He’s making me feel good, I should help him too”. He grabbed Togami’s pant zipper with his teeth before falling and shoving his face into the heir’s erection. The reason? Togami had once again placed another finger into Makoto and pressed against his prostate. Makoto felt a hot sinking feeling in his stomach and started babbling for Togami to wreak him harder and faster. Togami obliged and Makoto felt the knot in his stomach get tighter “T-Togami,, I'm close, I'm so close!” he whined, causing the blond to start and attack his weak point.  
Togami decided this wasn't enough and that to make Makoto finish; he was going to need more stimulation. He grabbed the extremely hard erection that has started all of this and started to pump his hand in time with his fingers. Makoto’s mind went completely blank as he moaned and came in Togami’s hand after just a few strokes. “Ahhhhh, Togami, that felt so good,,” Makoto purred, he was blissed out for a few seconds before he remembered the large tent that he was pushing his face into. Togami slowly removed his hand from Makoto’s hole and crawled onto the bed, sitting against the headboard. Makoto was still rock hard and needy even after coming into Togami’s hand. He crawled back over to the heir, finally shedding his hoodie and placing his face in Togami’s crotch, grabbing the zipper with his teeth and pulling it down he removed the blond boy’s pants.  
Togami let out a slight groan after Makoto had managed to unzip his slacks, freeing the large bulge trapped inside his boxers. “What in the hell are you doing Makoto,” Togami didn't look pleased with the short boy, almost as if he was resisting the urge to throw him off the bed. Makoto didn’t answer Togami and moved his hands to unbuckle the taller boy’s expensive leather belt. Togami just sighed and removed the belt for Makoto, setting it next to him yet still wanting an answer to his question. _“Is Togami enjoying this? Or is he just sick of me,,”_ Makoto let himself get lost in thought for a second too long, causing Togami to get annoyed. He grabbed Makoto’s wrists and yanked them towards himself. “I asked what you were doing,” Togami demanded sharply. This brought a deep maroon blush to rise to Makoto’s cheeks.  
“W-Well you h-helped me,,, but y-you’re hard t-too,,” Makoto mumbled out, placing his hands over his still present erection and sitting down on his loose ass. Togami glared down at him unbuttoning and removing his blazer. He yet again reached Makoto’s wrists, grabbing them under an extremely tight grip. But this time he brought them behind the heir’s neck.  
“Don’t. Let. Go.” The blond said sharply. _“What is he going-”_ Makoto’s thoughts were stopped abruptly as he heard Togami rip off his slacks and throw them off the bed. He put a hand in the dip of Makoto’s back and pushed him up his legs until he was sitting pressed to Togami's erection. After removing his shirt and throwing it with reckless abandon Makoto got the memo and slowly started rubbing against Togami and letting out small moans. He watched as the heir slowly unravelled and banged his head against the headboard letting grunts and ragged breaths. Makoto unbuttoned Togami’s shirt and dropped it off the bed, slowly starting to speed up when he thought about how he could get another “reward” from Togami. This made the heir bite down on his lip in an attempt to science himself. Togami’s hands slowly found their way back on Makoto’s plush bottom, groping it. Makoto wiggled his hips and bounced in Togami’s hands trying to remember how it felt when the blond's long fingers had spread his entrance open and loosened it for him.  
Togami decided that he was still helping Makoto and should give him what the taller boy assumed he wanted, slowly spreading Makoto’s plump, soft cheeks and listening to his hitched breath. “So this is actually what you wanted,” Togami growled into Makoto’s ear “You wanted me to fuck you didn’t you, whore,” Makoto shook his head up and down slowly and shamefully. This lit a fire under Togami, he gripped the smaller boy’s jaw and planted his hot lips on Makoto’s. He was right when he thought that the smaller boy’s soft pink lips would feel wonderful when colliding with his. Makoto was surprised and gasped into Togami, giving the heir an opportunity to grab Makoto’s bottom lip between his teeth. Togami fastly moved his hands to Makoto's thighs, lifting him so that Makoto was no longer touching the mattress and had his legs wrapped around his upper body.  
This was the perfect opportunity for Togami to remove his boxers, slightly moaning when his erection was finally fully free from them. His hands roamed across Makoto’s whole body, slowly making their way back to his ass. Togami looked up at Makoto, his icy blue eyes piercing Makoto’s soft hazel irises with fiery intensity. He spread Makoto and slowly lowered him onto the top of his cock, making the small boy let out a loud whine. “You like that, don't you, you like when I make you my little slut,” Togami purred into the brunette’s ear. Slowly lowering Makoto onto his shaft until he reached the base.

Byakuya POV

Byakuya slowly lowered Makoto onto his cock until he hit the base. He let out a deep slow grunt _“God he’s so tight and hot”_. Makoto was squeezing down on Byakuya and whimpering high pitched noises into his ear, turning it warm with his breath. “You're so tight, Makoto” Byakuya huffed into Makoto’s ear, placing his teeth into the smaller boy’s neck and rolling the skin between them and leaving a dark purple-ish red mark on Makoto’s soft fair skin. Byakuya ran his hands over Makoto’s body until they were both on his chest, pushing the small boy down so that he was under him. Liking the sight of the brunette submitting to him with Byakuya's shaft up his ass. Byakuya slowly started to pull out of Makoto  
“W-wait no,, please d-don’t pull out,” Makoto pleaded, Byakuya just scoffed and shoved himself into Makoto trying to find and hit his weakness. This made Makoto open his mouth and eyes water but no sound came out, Byakuya had silenced the lucky boy with his own mouth. Pushing his tongue into Makoto's mouth and feeling the hot sensation. Byakuya started to thrust into Makoto while exploring his mouth.  
Byakuya already knew he was dominating Makoto but wasn't satisfied, he wanted more control. He broke their kiss and brought his hand up to Makoto’s wrists, trying to find the belt that he had discarded earlier, handcuffing the small boy and throwing his hands over his neck. Makoto immediately clung to Byakuya and scratched him, leaving dark red lines on his milky white skin and causing Byakuya to growl. _“Well I guess he’s a scratcher, that’s going to hurt later”_ Byakuya felt the blood rushing to the surface of the dark crimson lines that were fastly accumulating on his shoulder blades. Makoto still hadn’t stopped babbling “Harder, faster, more, oh god so good! Togami, that’s so good, more more more!” The small boy exclaimed, rolling his hips in time with Byakuya's thrusts as he was nearing his second ejaculation.  
Byakuya could see Makoto twitching and decided he wasn't going to let him come that easy for the second time. He wrapped his hand around the brunette’s erection and put his thumb tightly over the slit. Makoto let out a whine and painted another set of stripes down Byakuya’s back. He bucked his hips into the blond boy’s hand, whining and whimpering more than he already had been. Byakuya started picking up speed, losing himself in the feeling of Makoto’s warm ass squeezing around his length. Byakuya could feel a warm knot start to form in the pit of his stomach, signalling he was near coming. _“No, not yet, gotta make this last. I won’t have this chance again,_ ” He thought, slowing down his thrusts down and trying to savour the time he was having with Makoto. He kept his thumb still on Makoto’s slit and the small boy was still whining and squirming under his touch. “Shhhh, shhh it’s okay, I’ll let you come soon” Byakuya whispered into Makoto’s ear, bringing a pink blush to rise to his cheeks.  
Byakuya looked like a mess; his glasses had fallen of some time during this, his hair was falling into his piercing icy blue eyes, he had dark crimson and maroon streaks down his back, beads of sweat collected on his forehead from being so close to Makoto's warmth, and he was panting like a wild animal in heat. But Makoto didn’t look much better either. Tears streaming down his face, his mouth slam and open letting out moans and other sounds, bruises all down his neck and starting to form where he was being handcuffed, and his erection twitched painfully causing his already sweaty and messed up face to contort. Hazel eyes seeping into his soul, Byakuya nuzzled his face into the small boy’s neck. Letting himself relax and giving in to the sexual satisfaction he was receiving from Makoto. He sped up his thrusting and let go of Makoto’s throbbing hard-on, pumping it up and down slowly. Makoto got tighter than he had ever been and let out an extremely loud moan, cumming into Byakuya's hand for the second time and leaving more scratches. After a few more thrusts Byakuya pulled out and came on Makoto’s stomach.  
“Fu-fuck that was,, that was so g-good,” Makoto purred, letting his hands get lost in Byakuya's hair and pulling him up for a kiss. Byakuya let himself get dragged by the head, meeting Makoto’s lips and relaxing his body all the way on top of the brunette. Makoto tried to wrap his arms around Byakuya's slender hips before remembering he was still bound at the wrists. The heir felt the movement at his neck and wordlessly broke from the hiss and released Makoto, realising the boy had slowly started to soften under him. _“The aphrodisiacs have started to wear off, good. I don't know if I could keep going that hard for much longer,”_ Byakuya thought, relieved. As soon as he released Makoto’s wrists, he found small thin arms snake around his waist. He placed his head back in the crook of his neck, exhausted and wanting affection. Makoto gave him what he desired, rubbing the areas where he had dug his nails into in an attempt to soothe the aching Byakuya obviously felt.  
Byakuya let himself lay there for a while before pulling himself up “We should probably wash up, Naegi,” he commented, the brunette recoiled when he heard Byakuya use his last name.  
“You don't have to call me Naegi. Please just call me Makoto,” he begged, his eyes that had finally started to dry once again glistening in the light above them.  
“Oh, okay. I’ll note that _Makoto_ ,” Byakuya purred Makoto’s name in a sexy tone, almost reviving the brunette’s erection. “But seriously, we’re both a mess and I’d like to reverse that,”  
“Y-yeah, agreed,” Makoto complied, also pulling himself up and getting off the bed with the help of Byakuya.  
Byakuya had opted for just carrying Makoto to the bathroom after he had stumbled and almost fell over the second he tried to take a step. The two boys moved to the bathroom and wetted one of the washcloths Byakuya kept under his sink. They were just in time to wash up seeing as how it was almost officially nighttime, meaning the water would be shut off. Byakuya slowly ran the washcloth against Makoto’s soft skin, wiping the cum off of his chest and stomach.  
After grabbing a few more things and placing the washcloth in his hamper, he exited the bathroom with Makoto still in his arms. He placed the other things down on the nightstand and softly set the boy down on one of his chairs. After, Byakuya rummaged through his drawer trying to find boxers for Makoto to wear that wasn’t slick with sweat. Once he found some he set them down on the nightstand and started to grab a change of sheets for the bed. “Just wait a little bit longer,” he told Makoto, who was still sitting ass naked on Byakuya's favourite reading chair. Byakuya finished finding sheets fastly stripped and replaced the once's that were on his bed, he decided the pillows were safe for now. After Byakuya had placed all of the new bedding down he scooped Makoto into his arms. This time when setting the boy down, it was on the fresh sheets.  
“Mmmmm, feels nice,” Makoto said, flipping onto his back.  
“Thanks for saving me the work,” Byakuya mumbled, grabbing one of the things off his nightstand; Lidocaine lotion.  
“Wait wha-” Makoto was cut off when he felt Byakuya's larger hands slowly start to massage where he had smacked with his hands. “Ohhhhhh my god, so good,” he relaxed under Byakuya's hands and left him to massage the whole back of his body.  
When he was done he flipped Makoto over and put the boxers on that he found for the smaller boy, inspecting how the waistband slowly slid off of Makoto’s hips and exposed his bare skin. He then turned around and went to put on his own boxers and pyjama pants, he obviously didn't have any that would fit Makoto so he’d have to manage. “Holy shit!” Makoto exclaimed, seeing what he had done to Byakuya's shoulder blades. “Are you okay??”  
“What? Ohhh, your nail art on my back. Doesn't hurt as much as it did during the process. Now lay down, you're in no condition to go back to your room” Byakuya replied after getting clothed, turning off the lights  
The taller boy walked over to the bed, taking Makoto in his arms as he laid down. He once again returned his head to the crook of Makoto's neck and nuzzled into the smaller boy. He pulled the blankets up over both of them as Makoto’s hands found their way to the beach blond hair that adorned Byakuya's scalp. Makoto relaxed his body into Byakuya's embrace as he slowly fell asleep, the only sound being their beating hearts and soft breath. “I love you, Byakuya Togami,” Makoto whispered, slightly surprising Byakuya.  
“I guess I love you too, Makoto Naegi,” Byakuya replied as a soft dusting of pink rose on his cheeks.


	2. Byakuya Togami Lets All His Feelings Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya lets his feelings out,, that's just about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT THANKS FOR 100 KUDOS !! ANYWAYS !! LETS GET ON WITH IT !!

**Both POV?**

“I love you, Byakuya Togami,” Makoto whispered, slightly surprising Byakuya.

“I guess I love you too, Makoto Naegi,” Byakuya replied as a soft dusting of pink rose on his cheeks. Byakuya fell asleep with Makoto in his arms, feeling more at peace than he had in a long time. He was exhausted and holding the small boy close to him.

Waking up Byakuya felt an intense pain in his back. Noticing that he and Makoto had unlatched from each other in their sleep, he sat up with a hiss. “Damn that hurts” he complained a bit too loud, waking up Makoto.

“What hurts?” The smaller boy asked

“Those damn scratches you left on my back” Byakuya replied, wincing when he touched the raised dark crimson lines on his shoulder blades. He turned around to show Makoto what he had done to him last night.

“Oh my god! Why didn't you say anything?!” He exclaimed, looking at the taller boy’s no longer milky white skin. Makoto placed a hand over his mouth, trying to silence any further gasps from escaping. 

“I’m fine, don't worry about it,” Byakuya said, trying to calm Makoto down. 

“No,” The small boy said sternly “You're not fine. Now lay down,” This caused Byakuya to just sigh and give in to Makoto’s requests.

After laying down on his stomach Byakuya closed his eyes again, he was still tired and wouldn't mind 20 more minutes of sleep. He heard Makoto walk into the bathroom and close the door _“What is he doing?”_ the heir wondered, before hearing Makoto exit the bathroom. “This might be a _little_ cold,” The small boy warned. Before Byakuya could react, a cold and wet washcloth was dropped on his back, causing him to groan. 

“A little cold? Fucking understatement. Take this shit off right now,” Byakuya complained, trying to sit back up before he was stopped by Makoto simply poking his back. This sent intense waves of pain through his entire body, making him fall back into the mattress and pillows. 

“See! You’re not doing anything until you’re not hurting!” The small boy insisted upon this. 

“F-fine,,,” 

“Good! Now just lay down and let me do everything” 

Makoto had a bright smile on his face, he couldn't help it when he saw the “Ultimate Afluencent Prodigy” helpless and being straddled by his thighs. Byakuya simply lay there, letting the cold of the washcloth soothe the burning of his “injuries”. _“This feels kind of nice, letting someone else do everything for once. It’s been a while since I’ve had a chance to just lay in bed and not have to get up and get ready. I could get used to this,”_ He thought, rubbing his face in his pillows. This caused Makoto to mentally “awww” as he stood up looking for the lotion that Byakuya had used on him last night.

After searching for a good 5 minutes Makoto gave up on trying to find the lotion. He looked back at Byakuya realising he had fallen asleep. He walked out of the room and made his way to the nurse’s office on a mission for painkillers this time, which had funnily enough started this whole mess. He rummaged through the cabinets and found what he was looking for. 

Byakuya woke up shortly after Makoto arrived back in the room seeing that there was a cup on the nightstand. He looked up at Makoto who handed him two small pills, he popped them in his mouth and took a sip of the water. His back was still burning and sore but it didn't hurt _as much_. “Thanks,” he mumbled, still drowsy. 

“No problem, ‘Kuya” Makoto replied, seconds after he realised he called Byakuya “‘Kuya” a blush rose to his face. 

“Well that’s a new nickname,, I like it,” Byakuya replied, placing his face on his pillows. 

“U-Uhm- Where is that l-lotion you had y-yesterday?!” Makoto stammered out, quickly trying to change the subject, which wasn't noticed by the sleepy blond.

“It’s in the nightstand I think,” He said, turning his face to look at Makoto.

“O-okay, th-thanks,” The brunette opened the drawer and quickly found the bottle he was looking for. 

Byakuya felt a sinking feeling in his gut when his eyes found the bruises on Makoto's wrist while he reached for the drawer. _“D-did I do that?”_ He thought, feeling extremely guilty. Makoto grabbed the bottle of lotion and looked at Byakuya's frown. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” The smaller boy asked, worried for Byakuya. 

“I just feel bad. Those bruises probably hurt you and I made them,” He replied meekly, burying his face back in the pillows. Makoto looked at the pitiful blonde and watched as the tears collected around his icy blue eyes. The small boy placed his hand on the dip in Byakuya's back and started rubbing small circles to try and calm him down. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I liked it, I asked you to do it. You're fine, this isn't your fault, ‘Kuya,” He cooed in a soft tone. He hated seeing Byakuya look so weak and crying, especially when it was because of him. Byakuya started taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down, but the attempt failed as small tears gracefully dropped from his eyes onto the pillow he had buried his face in.

Makoto decided that if he couldn't get Byakuya to calm down, he should help him get back to sleep, he needed it. He slowly moved from sitting on the bed to laying next to Byakuya. He wrapped his arms around him and let the blonde place his head in the crook of his neck. Byakuya nuzzled into Makoto, getting his t-shirt and bare neck wet with tears. He wrapped his legs around the small boy and pushed himself into his affection, if he was a cat he could be purring at that moment. His tears kept flowing but his shaking calmed down a bit as he fell back into a restless sleep. Makoto ran his hands through the sandy blonde hair spread all over his chest. 

Makoto wondered why Byakuya felt so horrible, he knew that Makoto had asked to be “punished” and that none of it was his fault. Why did he feel so guilty? While he was lost in thought he wondered what Byakuya even saw him as; a lover? a friend? a one-time thing? Those thoughts gnawed at his heart as Byakuya's tears slowly started to dry up. Makoto just curled up to Byakuya in an attempt to calm his nerves and relax. 

**Byakuya Pov**

Byakuya found himself in a nightmare, he was standing over Makoto as purple bruises started to blossom on his wrists, eyes teary. He couldn’t stop himself as he watched him struggle under his weight. All Byakuya could do was watch as he hurt Makoto, hearing him scream. This was when he involuntarily raised his hand and slapped the smaller boy. Byakuya felt horrible, sick to his stomach even. He didn’t want to hurt Makoto, he had grown to be so important to Byakuya. “Byakuya'' slowly wrapped his hand around Makoto’s neck, his breathing became desperate as the oxygen stopped flowing. He observed as Makoto’s eyes went red, tears spilling over his rosy, freckled cheeks. The heir wanted to scream but nothing came out, he saw the reflection of himself in Makoto’s glassy eyes as he smiled? Byakuya felt as if he was going insane. Makoto was still shaking and struggling against “Byakuya'' when he all of a sudden blanked out. The small boy went limp, he just lay there, pressed against the wall and “Byakuya''. 

The heir was pulled back into reality and he was shaking and crying. He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of an empty bed. Makoto had left, just like any other person who had ever “loved” Byakuya Togami. He let the dread sink in as the tears poured from his eyes. He noticed that all of Makoto’s clothes were gone, just like he was. The blond curled into a ball and covered himself in blankets, he just wanted to disappear. He had no one to love or comfort him, he was alone like he always had been. Nobody ever loved him, he was foolish for thinking Makoto did. He was a one-time thing, Makoto needed his help and that was all he could be useful for. 

Byakuya lay in bed, crying and shaking like a leaf under his blankets. He just wanted to be held, to be loved, to feel like something more than just the “Ultimate Afluencent Prodigy”. He wanted everyone to know that he was more, but nobody gave him a chance. He still felt the stinging on his back from the marks, the marks that Makoto had left him with. Maybe he thought he was weak, maybe he thought that Byakuya was inferior to him, just maybe he had broken through his shell and knew for sure. _“I wasn’t worthy of him anyways. He didn’t need someone as weak as me,”._ He let these thoughts consume him, he was so sure they were true. 

A small click ripped Byakuya from his thoughts, the door had opened. In walked Makoto, Byakuya peaked out from under his covers and tried to stop crying but sobs were still escaping. He recovered himself to try and hide, but Makoto knew he was there. The shorter boy slowly walked over to where Byakuya had curled up. Sitting down on the bed he placed a hand on where he assumed Byakuya’s head would be. As much as he wanted it, Byakuya pulled away from the touch of Makoto through his bedding. The brunette made a frustrated noise and softly pulled at the fabric that swallowed Byakuya’s body.

Byakuya pitifully looked up at Makoto. His eyes red and puffy, hair dishevelled, and boxers pulled slightly down his hip on one side. Makoto pulled Byakuya up and simply placed his hands on either side of his head so that he was cupping his face and looking at his soft hazel eyes. Byakuya pulled away and turned his head to the wall. The brunette noticed his hands had become damp from the tears on Byakuya’s cheeks. “Hey, look at me,” He said softly, getting Byakuya to turn his head back to face him. “Why are you crying ‘Kuya? I got you breakfast,” He asked while trying to hand the blond a bagel. Byakuya just slumped forward and put his head in his hands. Makoto set the food down on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. At first, he flinched, but Byakuya slowly pushed himself into the embrace of Makoto. Makoto placed a hand under Byakuya’s chin, bringing his head up to rest on Makoto’s shoulder. “Just relax, ‘Kuya. It’s okay, I’m here for you,” He cooed, trying to reassure Byakuya.

The smaller boy brought his hand up to Byakuya’s head and gently ran his fingers through his soft blond hair. Byakuya gradually started to calm down and brought his arms around Makoto’s waist. He felt so small sitting next to him, his legs were splayed on each side of him and he was a mess, whereas Makoto looked put together and was sitting tall. “Why? Why did you leave me?” Byakuya pleaded in a raspy voice, he was dehydrated from crying so much. Makoto tightened his one-armed grip around Byakuya’s waist and held him close.  
“Why would I ever leave you, “Kuya? You’re important to me.” He said, trying to cheer Byakuya up. It didn’t work. Byakuya removed his head from Makoto’s shoulder and shook their arms off from each other. Scooting back and turning his head away from the brunette he tried to respond 

“I’m weak, I’m an asshole, I hurt you, you probably don’t love me, nobody ever loves or cares about me,” Byakuya whimpered, tears recollecting in his waterline “You already left me this morning. I should just be a one-time thing for you, you needed my help and that’s all I could give you. Don’t pity me,” the tears poured from Byakuya’s eyes again. They left burning streaks down his face.

Makoto reached out to Byakuya but he just swatted his hand away, “Don’t touch me,” he retorted. Makoto obeyed the blond’s wishes and retracted his hand back to his side. “Just leave, don’t come back. I know you probably don’t want to anyway,”. Byakuya was trying to push Makoto away, he didn’t want him to break through his shell, the shell that kept him safe from everyone. Byakuya watched as Makoto’s face contorted, he couldn’t tell if he was angry, disappointed, frustrated, or both. All he knew was that it was making him scared, he didn’t like the expression.   
“No. No, I will not leave,” Makoto spat, causing Byakuya to jump back. Byakuya looked horrified as Makoto grabbed him by the wrists and dragged him to meet his gaze, he had _never_ seen Makoto mad. Byakuya felt the pressure on his wrists, they hurt. But what hurt more was the slap delivered to his face by Makoto. “You’re fucking stupid if you think I’d leave you like this. And you’re fucking stupid to think I’m not going to ‘pity’ you when you look like _that_ ,” Makoto yelled, gesturing to Byakuya’s figure. Makoto hadn’t realised how skinny and pale Byakuya was until he really took a look at him, he had some muscle around his arms and legs but the rest was so skinny. Makoto wondered if he actually ate sometimes, but was returned to the present when he remembered that the same skinny boy was shaking in his grip. Byakuya just wanted to be let go, he had zero control over the situation and it made knots start to form in his stomach.

“P-Please, just let me go,” He pleaded, his breathing starting to get shaky.

Makoto saw the fear in Byakuya’s eyes so he tried to soften his expression but he still wouldn’t let go. He needed control of the situation so Byakuya couldn’t push him away or run away from him. Byakuya’s struggle had caused red hot circles around his wrists. _“So this is how helpless Makoto felt, and I enjoyed it. I’m terrible, I’m horrible and he probably hates me,”_ He thought. He just tried to do what he thought would please Makoto, he leaned down and placed his head on his lap as a dog would. Maybe submitting to Makoto would make him happy, maybe it would mean being weak was okay. Makoto’s expression had turned almost into a smile when Byukya looked back up at him _“That means I’m doing a good job, he might not be mad at me anymore,”._ Byakuya actually liked having his head in Makoto’s lap, especially because Makoto had started petting his head like the dog he was trying to be. Makoto kept his hold on Byakuya but instead of gripping his wrists, he had intertwined their fingers. Byakuya calmed down as he let Makoto give him attention and didn’t pull away from the touch he desperately needed. “Hey, I’m sorry for hitting you. I was just mad you were saying that about yourself,” Makoto apologised, Byakuya just hummed in response. “You wanna get up on my lap? I sorta want to hug you right now,” he asked, Byakuya’s eyes grew wide as he pulled himself off of Makoto’s legs so they could readjust themselves. 

Once Byakuya was in Makoto’s lap he leaned his full weight into the brunette, which wasn’t a lot. Makoto let Byakuya practically go limp in his arms while they had their arms wrapped around each other. Makoto wiped the tears from the taller boy’s eyes and let him rest his head back on his shoulder. Byakuya melted into Makoto as he felt the brunette’s hands wrap around his waist and fingers find their way into the dip of his back. Byakuya wrapped both his legs and arms around Makoto like a little kid and was happily accepting the affection. If he hadn’t already slept most of the day away he would be fast asleep in Makoto’s arms. Makoto however, had been dealing with Byakuya all last night. He couldn’t have possibly slept when the blond was sobbing a thrashing in his sleep. The brunette took this as an opportunity to finally get some shut-eye and fell asleep leaning forward and almost knocking both boys over. Byakuya realises that they should both lay down but he liked sitting in Makoto’s lap so he pushed the idea aside. 

Feeling the soft breath of Makoto on his neck, Byakuya started thinking about how he felt it last night as well. It made him remember what they did last night, it made him remember how he _felt_ last night. _“No no no no no I am_ ** _not_ **_going to get a boner right now”._ But the mind isn’t always over the body. He felt his pants get tight around his crotch, _“God fucking damn it,”._ He carefully detached himself from Makoto, trying not to wake the smaller boy up who had been holding his full weight in his arms. He laid him down and tried to walk to the bathroom but Makoto had woken up and gripped his arm. “Where are you going?” He asked in a hushed voice, Byakuya just tried to conceal the growing bulge in his pants. 

“Bathroom,” He replied quickly, just trying to get away from Makoto fast. But Makoto tugged at his arm, looking needy. 

“Just come lay back down, please. I’m tired,” He whined. 

“Makoto, we’ve slept all day,” Byakuya replied sternly  
“ _You_ slept all day, I didn’t get to sleep today or last night,” 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t go take a piss, Makoto,” Byakuya sighed, trying to shake his arm free of Makoto’s grasp and still hide his erection. Makoto just pulled him closer and tried to grab at his leg, only to brush his hand against the one thing that Byakuya had been trying to hide. This pulled Makoto out of his still sleepy state. 

“You're hard! HA!” Makoto started laughing as Byakuya continued trying to pull away from the laughing boy and face going beet-red. “That’s why you were trying to leave! Oh my god, you’re so horny, ‘Kuya!” He kept giggling and threw his head back.

“If you’re just going to keep making fun of me, let go,” He retorted, trying to hide his face and get away. 

Makoto grabbed Byakuya’s thighs and pulled Byakuya back onto the bed. “Hey, ‘Kuya, you think I’m making fun of you? Oh no, oh no no no. I’m just going to take advantage of this situation,” Makoto tried to calm down his giggling as he pushed Byakuya down onto the bed. “I think I want to be in charge this time” he purred into the heir’s ear. He flipped the blond onto his stomach and hooked his fingers onto his boxers. “I think I’ll get rid of these now. You’ve been a good boy today, ‘Kuya” Byakuya shivered under Makoto’s touch as he removed the black boxers that were stuck to his skin. Byakuya had a much different body type than Makoto. Makoto was filled out, with an almost squishy body, but he still had muscle, he was speckled with freckles from head to toe and lightly dusted with a pink blush. Whereas Byakuya was skinny, his bones could be seen through his skin in some areas of his body and even though he had muscle he wasn’t buff like Mondo or athletic like Hina. His skin was pale and his sandy blond hair was slicked to his thin neck from the sweat he was accumulating. 

Makoto ran his hands over Byakuya’s body and played with ass, teasing him. “Damn, you’re skinny.” He remarked, realising that there wasn’t much to play with. 

“It’s called a high m-metabolism th-thank you. Now, l-let go of my ass,” 

“I don’t think I will let go, ‘Kuya. You’re still hard, and I want to have some fun,” He remarked. Makoto pressed Byakuya’s back down and pulled up his hips. “Now, you’re going to stay like this. And _I_ am going to do all the work the time,”. He placed his fingers to Byakuya’s lips and spread his mouth open, letting his fingers get sucked by Byakuya. “Good boy,” he purred into the blond’s ear, removing his finger’s from the taller boy’s mouth.

“Wh-Why do you keep calling me that?” 

“Oh? Do you not like it?” 

“I,, I never said I d-didn’t like it,” Byakuya complied. After pulling down his boxers, Makoto brought his hands back to Byakuya’s now bare bottom and spread it open. He brought one finger and ran it around the rim of Byakuya’s entrance, yet again teasing him. He let out a pitchy whine and deepened the arch in his back. 

“You’re going to have to wait, get a taste of your own medicine,” He growled, a very out of character thing for Makoto. Byakuya was slightly amused with his behaviour, but for the most part, he was very horny and wanted Makoto to get on with what he very much needed. He would never say it out loud but he just wanted to be taken care of and get finger-fucked into next week. 

**Makoto POV**

Makoto ran another circle around Byakuya’s entrance and lowered his face to his ass. _“This will be a first,”_ Makoto stuck his tongue out and took a “taste”. Byakuya let out a loud moan and his face fell back into the pillows. _“Oh, that’s nice. I like that,”_ He ran his tongue back over Byakuya. He kept licking, increasing his speed until Byakuya was a babbling mess. Makoto brought his fingers to his bottom and spread the entrance, he prodded at the hole with his tongue and Byakuya clenched down on him. Exiting the blonde he spoke, “Hey, loosen up. You’re going to cut my tongue off, ‘Kuya,” 

“S-Sorry,” He whimpered, trying to grab at the sheets as Makoto went back to loosen him up. Makoto “smiled” as much as he could, watching Byakuya squirm under him. He picked up to the speed he was at previously at. He liked listening to Byakuya let out whimpers and gasps because of what he was doing to him. 

Makoto finished loosening Byakuya with his tongue and moved to his fingers, once again placing them in the blond’s mouth. Byakuya sucked his fingers, getting them sufficiently slick with his saliva. “Wow, you’re being super good. I didn’t have to say a word and you already did what I wanted,” Makoto cooed, moving his hand from Byakuya’s hands to his sandy blond hair. He ruffled the hair and pet his head. Prodding at his entrance with his middle finger Makoto continued preparing Byakuya. Waiting until he was loose enough he put in a second finger, feeling around for Byakuya’s weak spot. He found it after curling his fingers and gained a loud whine from the blond. “That was loud ‘Kuya, you really like being on bottom, huh?” he asked in almost a whisper against Byakuya’s ear.

“I-It hu-hurts,, b-bad-” he gasped out as Makoto applied pressure to his prostate for the second time and then carefully slid his fingers out. Byakuya collapsed the second Makoto let go of him, legs still spread and eyes teary. “I w-want to be good but it h-hurts,” he babbles, trying to lift himself back onto his knees. 

“Shhhhh, shhh, it’s okay,” Makoto reassured, pushing Byakuya’s hips back down to the plush sheets “I should’ve asked you how you were doing,”. The blonde whined and tried to move against the gentle touch of Makoto that was “holding him down”, this was a losing battle seeing how shaky and weak his legs were currently.

**Byakuya POV**

Makoto became frustrated with Byakuya’s little “protests” and yanked on his hair a little bit, making the latter whimper and give up. Byakuya knew that whatever mood they had created was ruined and that the moment was over, looking up at Makoto with puppy dog eyes one more time before laying his head back down. He wasn’t lying when he said it hurt, muscles aching and back throbbing. But he didn’t want to end the moment, his knuckles had gone ivory-white from gripping at whatever he could which ended up being the icy cold and worn down metal headboard of the bed. He finally let go of his death-grip on the smooth poles and tried to push himself into a sitting position. After failing for the third time he just gave up and let himself sink into the bed and soft sheets. Makoto found the waistband of his boxers and pulled them up for Byakuya, trying to make him a bit more comfortable. 

Byakuya didn’t care that his whole body hurt, he tried to push himself up for the fourth time and succeeded. He yanked on Makoto’s arm and looked at him pitifully, signalling that he was still bothered and very horny. When he didn’t get the attention he wanted he yanked harder, still trying to get Makoto to even look at him. Makoto had turned his head and was looking at something he was holding, it seemed to be a bottle. “Makoto, come on, I’m fine,,” He whined, getting needier by the second. 

“You’re not fine, you just complained how much it hurt. I’m not doing anything if you’re in pain,” He said coldly. This told Byakuya that he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. 

He crawled onto Makoto’s lap and knocked aside whatever he had been holding, once again looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Makoto placed two of his fingers under Byakuya’s chin and lifted it up farther so that they could be eye-to-eye even while Byakuya was leaning over. “No,” Makoto growled, he was so adamant about not letting Byakuya get his way. The blond didn’t care and started to straddle the leg Makoto hadn’t bent. He grabbed Makoto’s shoulders as he started to rock back and forth in a steady rhythm and let out small gasps. If Makoto wasn’t going to give him what he wanted, he was going to make him. Riding Makoto wasn’t the easiest thing but it was what Byakuya needed, his gasps turning into small moans. “That’s enough, Byakuya,” Makoto said, looking down at him angrily. 

“No,” Byakuya purred with a snarky tone, returning to carefully sliding himself up and down Makoto’s plush thigh. The breaking point for Makoto was when Byakuya leaned his chin down on the smaller boy’s shoulder so he could focus more on his pleasure than holding his own head up. Makoto snatched the taller boy’s waist and yanked him up so their hips were meeting. 

“I said, that’s enough,” 

“Well, I’m quite sure you aren’t the boss here, Makoto,” This made him mad, he dug his thumbs into Byakuya’s hips making him almost fall over onto Makoto. 

“Well, I’m quite sure I am, Byakuya,” He said, regaining control over the situation, “And I’m also quite sure that I said I wasn’t going to do anything if it hurt you,”

“Well, this doesn’t hurt. And I’m the one doing it. What hurts now is how pent up I feel,” Byakuya pleaded, sliding himself back down so he could meet Makoto’s gaze. 

His eyes were still teary from earlier so he had extra leverage in convincing Makoto to lay him down on the bed and bring his hips back up. He arched his back and buried his face back into the pillows. “Mmmmmmm, thank you,” he mewled, feeling as Makoto’s hands ran down his thighs. He didn’t prefer the submissive role but it felt comforting to be taken care of. He wanted to sit back and let himself fall into the pleasure Makoto gave him. The brunette had returned to playing with Byakuya’s ass, fondling it and leaving sweet soft kisses on his hips and lower back. Byakuya wanted to praise him for giving him exactly what he wanted, but that wasn’t his job right now. All he had to do was lay there and let Makoto do the work. Makoto had his chance to get taken care of the other day. 

Makoto decided he was done playing with Byakuya and placed his hand in front of his own lips. He softly lapped at his fingers and tried to get them sufficiently wet. When he decided that those qualifications had been met, he prodded at Byakuya’s entrance again. The blond let out a high-pitched whine and grasped at the sheets. “Oh god yes that’s good, that’s so good, baby keep going, just like that” he moaned, his face going flush after realising what he said. Makoto nipped at his hip.

“You’re such a good beggar, ‘Kuya. You just gotta wait a bit longer, alright?” He said, words sticky like honey and rimmed with lust. Byakuya tried to look up at Makoto but his head was lightly pushed down as the brunette inserted his fingers deeper. 

“Yes yes yes yes, just like that, right there,” he purred, trying his best to not be demanding. 

After Byakuya had loosened up enough for Makoto to insert a third finger, he pulled all of them out. “That’s a good boy, waiting so patiently for me,” Makoto praised, running his fingers through Byakuya’s hair. “Are you sure you want to keep going though?” he whispered in the blond’s ear, stroking his hair. 

“If you,, d- don’t finger-fuck me into n-next week I will be s-so pissed,” he stuttered, looking into Makoto’s eyes with fierce intensity. The smaller boy recoiled and quickly nodded and sat back upon his knees. The brunette hadn’t noticed how tight his pants were until his mind wasn’t clouded with trying to make Byakuya feel good. He unzipped his pants and threw them off the side of the bed.

Byakuya had propped himself on his elbows and eyed over Makoto, reaching out and palming at his erection. The brunette let out a low groan but quickly covered his mouth when he heard the noise. Byakuya smirked and pulled himself onto the smaller boy’s lap, letting out a small chuckle when Makoto made a squeak-like noise. The blond slowly started rocking his hips against Makoto, feeling the younger start to come undone. After re-inserting his fingers small groans and mewls could be heard from the pair as they rubbed up against each other. Makoto suddenly became the louder one when he felt strong lithe fingers wrap around his leaking cock. Byakuya pumped it slowly and teasingly just so he could hear the brunet scream in his ear. Makoto didn’t want to be the only one feeling the pleasure so he blindly reached out to try and find the blond’s length. Byakuya let out a hitched gasp when he felt the first pump and tried to keep his hand’s pace without collapsing. 

Both picking up their paces they decided to put their cocks next to each other and use both their hands so they could try to stay grounded. They were both nearing their climax and Byakuya had a range of bites around his neck from the younger boy trying to silence himself. Makoto on the other hand had deep purple blossoming bruises on his waist from the blond not knowing his strength while trying to fuck himself on Makoto’s fingers. Byakuya came first as his forehead smacked into Makoto’s chest and Makoto wasn’t far behind, yelling once again into the blond’s ear. 

After both finishing and Byakuya lifting himself off Makoto’s fingers they lay down next to each other, Makoto still wearing his shirt and boxers just past his thighs. They fell asleep knowing they wouldn’t sleep at all the next day, and would definitely need a shower whenever they woke up. But they didn’t care, they both needed the rest, even if one of them had been sleeping all day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT WAS A LOT IK !! BUT IT WAS WORTH IT RIGHT ?? I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT !!

**Author's Note:**

> WOW THAT WAS LONG WASN'T IT!? I know it seems a little bitter sweet ending it off there but who knows,, I might just make another chapter for funsies...


End file.
